The Missing Files
by SkittlesSasuSaku
Summary: What would happen if Kags and Inu mated BEFORE the end of the show? Takes place during "Enter Shippo... Plus, The Amazing Thunder Brothers" and "Phantom Showdown: The Thunder Brothers vs. Tetsusaiga" in the show. R&R
1. Meeting

**So, I took the old one and made it into a chapter story.. I own nothing... ect. ect. ect**

**~Meeting! ~**

"Inuyasha, SIT!" A girl screamed, seeing the half-demon in front of her fall to the ground.

Her name is Kagome Higurashi and she thought she was going to grow up a normal life. Ha! She was a fifteen-year-old high-school girl who was pulled into a well at her family's shrine at least a year ago. The demon was Mistress Centipede, who was going to take from her body, a jewel called the Shikon-no-tama, the Jewel of Four Souls, or the Sacred Jewel. The Sacred Jewel was once protected by a priestess named Kikyou. She was put in charge of purifying the jewel, but died because of her duty. Now, Kagome must collect the shards, fragments of the jewel, which she broke, with Inuyasha, her secret love, a hotheaded, dog-breathed, narrow-minded, arrogant, selfish jerk! He could never love her; she knows that, he will always love Kikyou. She wants to tell someone… Nevertheless, she cannot tell anyone that she loves him. Besides, he is in love with Kikyou; she was brought back with the part of her soul that is hers. She is her reincarnation, which sucks… Every time Inuyasha looks at her, he only sees Kikyou. However, she still loves him…

The reason she said the incantation, SIT, is because he called her an idiot. Kagome has a very short fuse when it comes to rage. The beads around his neck allow her to subdue him, placed there by Kikyou's younger sister, Kaede. Kaede is like a mother/sister to Kagome. She taught her that she was Kikyou's reincarnation, after all. Kagome can use the 'silent treatment' until he apologizes, which never happens. She also can glare at him with the same intensity that he dishes out, with a little more power. Her last, and most often reached, level of anger is yelling/screaming/SITing mad. She reached the last one.

"What the FUCK, wench was that for?" Inuyasha snarled at her, shooting a cold glare.

She met his glare and she felt like her poor companions were burning with all the flames Inuyasha and she were shooting. "For being the _baka_, you _baka_! Screw the Jewel Shards, you can go look for 'em with your precious Kikyou… I don't fucking care!" She actually snarled at him.

Her brown-haired female companion sighed as their black-haired male companion reached his hand towards her ass. "YOU _HENTAI_!" She shouted, hitting him in the head with her boomerang, which now stood as a barrier between him and her ass.

The man, rubbing his head, sighed and shook his head. "There they go again, Sango, who'll win this one?" He asked the brown-haired woman.

Sango, the female demon slayer. Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippou and Miroku met her when she was under the influence of their archenemy Naraku. She has more than one weapon. Hirikotsu, the boomerang, can slice through enemies while rotating. She had a sword on her hip, which she only uses when she loses Hirikotsu, and a lot more hidden weapons. "Miroku, you know as well as I do that Kagome-chan is always the winner." She said, sitting on a rock, watching the two quarrel. "I guess you're right, Houshi-sama. They'll never learn."

Miroku, the Buddhist monk. He met Inuyasha and Kagome when he stole her shards of the jewel and vowed to take down Naraku. He has one main weapon, his _Kazanaa_, Hell Hole, or the Wind Tunnel. He is very wise, yet perverted and a con artist. "Yea…."

Kagome and Inuyasha heard that and both growled at their two poor friends. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" They both shouted.

"…Nothing…" Miroku replied.

Kagome shot up, her anger flowing around her now. "Well, if I'm such an idiot, take the fuckin shards and go search for 'em with Kikyou, like I said before!" Kagome turned and got about three feet away from him, when she knew he was going to have the last word, he always does.

"Don't bring her into this, wench! Besides, where will you go? I blocked the well, now what?" He snapped, shooting up and shoving his face into hers.

"You…What?" She asked coldly. He was so close… Those golden eyes, that long white hair, his cute dog-ears… All she had to do was lean in… Stop that! She shouted at herself. Now was not the time for those thoughts. She was pissed already, but when he said that he blocked the well, she froze. He… Could not have… Could he?

Inuyasha snorted and crossed his arms, signaling his up-coming victory. "Have you gone deaf, wench? I said I blocked the damn well, now you'll never be going back to that weird era again!" He shouted the last part so loud, she was not sure if her mother could hear it, 500 years into the future.

Her mood suddenly changed. Hiding her eyes, which were slowly filling with tears, she ran the opposite way, straight into the woods, some of her tears falling from her eyes. She could not believe it… He actually was keeping her here… now, she would never get back home… Mama, Sota, Gramps… she would never see them again… She ran out of breath near a small stream. She sat down on a rock and thought that she was never going to be returning home for all eternity… Well, at least, Sango and a small fox demon named Shippou will be able to see her all the time, so will Miroku and Kaede. In addition, even Kouga, the wolf-demon who claims her as his mate, even though her heart belongs to Inuyasha… He would be thrilled to know his 'mate' will be staying… She heard a twig snap and automatically loaded an arrow.

"Whoa! 'Chill' Kag-ma- Kagome! It's only me and Sango!" A child-like voice came from the shadows. A redheaded child with a bushy tail rode on Sango's shoulder. "Are you alright?" He asked, hopping into her arms.

"…I'm fine, Shippou-chan… Don't worry…" She replied, sitting back down. Sango, her best friend, sat next to her. They were like sisters, always by one another's side. When one had problems, the other helped and vise versa.

"Kagome-chan… You are not all right… I can tell. Please, tell me… Shippou-chan, go back to Houshi-sama and Inu-san, ok?" She asked sweetly. "Plus, you tell Inuyasha he made Kagome cry, ok?"

Shippou nodded. "That jerk! I will tell him! Huh? Sango-sama! Kag-ma- Kagome! Watch out! I'll hurry and get Inu-pa-I mean Inuyasha!" He shouted back and disappeared.

Shippou ran and ran. He saw Inuyasha and Miroku. "Inu-pa-Inuyasha! Kagome and Sango are in trouble! Manten… and… Hiten are alive!" He panted.

"WHAT? I killed them long ago! Damnit!" Inuyasha snarled and ran to where he smelt Kagome's scent. _I hope I get there in time this time. I will not lose the one girl I love! …Oh screw it! _"Shippou, what do you think they want now?"

"I think…Oh! Kagome is in real deep trouble if she is caught! Manten and Hiten were also known for taking young, beautiful girls' maidenhoods, hoping to impregnate them!" Shippou explained from Miroku's head.

"WHAT? Oh, hell no! I am not letting them take Kagome's maidenhood! Let's hurry up!" He said, running faster.

Before she could ask, Shippou was gone and she felt a jewel shard… One… Two… Three… From the Thunder Brothers! "Sango-chan, go after Shippou, I'll handle myself!" She commanded her. Sango did as she said; running in the same direction Shippou ran. Loading an arrow, she saw the younger of the Thunder Brothers, Manten. "Eek! Not you! I thought m- Inuyasha killed you and Hiten!"

Manten blinked. "Ahh, the maiden from before… As lovely as ever…" He said, grinning. "Your... Inuyasha? Has he mated with you…? No… If he did, you would not smell of innocence… Oh well, more fun for Hiten!" He said, firing a blast at her.

She managed to turn her back, but she was hit. "Inu…Yasha…." Kagome said his name as she blacked out. She could feel being lifted up and the wind flying past her. She wondered if her friends Miroku, Sango and Shippou would save her… Why didn't she mention Inuyasha? She didn't have the answer for that. Her mind stopped. There was now blackness.


	2. Kidnapped!

**I own nothing... ect. ect. ect**

**~Kidnapped! ~**

"Ahh… She awakens, Elder Brother…" A hard, sinister voice said. "Are you going to take her maidenhood, like you planned, Hiten?"

"My dear Younger Brother, that is why you brought her here, is it not?" The softer voice, who Kagome assumed was Hiten, said as she felt his hand run up her leg, noticing her clothes were gone.

She tried to open her eyes, but I couldn't. Her mouth felt like it was gagged. "Mmmf… Mmm…" She tried to move, but her legs and arms felt tied up. Now… she was about to lose her maidenhood. Not to Inuyasha, like she wanted to, but to Hiten, the older Thunder Brother. Moreover, it's her entire fault… For being an idiot like Inuyasha said she was... Inuyasha…. She wanted Inuyasha here... She didn't care if he saw her stark naked. She wanted to feel safe. Suddenly, her blindfold was taken off and she had to blink a couple times to see. Once her sight was normal, she inhaled a huge breath through her nose. It was Hiten! And Manten!

Hiten smiled. "No need to fear me, Kagome… I only want to impregnate you and claim you as my mate… But, to do so, I need to take your maiden status." He caressed her face softly, staring softly into her eyes. "Promise me that you will not scream… I shall remove the gag, but you mustn't scream. Do you promise?" He asked. When she nodded, he took her gag out and she could breath easily. "Tell me something Kagome… Why hasn't Inuyasha taken you as his mate?" He asked, untying her wrists and ankles. "MANTEN! You chafed her skin!" He snapped at his brother.

"Sorry… She struggled…" Manten replied, leaving the room.

"So, Kagome, why?"

"… He…loves another woman… He hates my guts; I'm only traveling with him because I'm only his shard detector… But … I…" She tried to find the words she wanted, but she couldn't find them.

"You still love him? I see… Who is this second woman? Or, his other woman?" Hiten asked softly, as if he was trying to console her.

"…Her name… is Kikyou… I'm just her reincarnation, a copy, in his eyes… Huh? What… are you doing?" She asked as her wrapped a blanket around her. Hiten… was different from last time… His blood-red eyes seemed softer than last time. His long, flowing black hair had been cut and was wavier. He didn't seem bad… What was she thinking? He wants to take her virginity and impregnate her! "…You're…nicer than last time…" She noted.

"Yes… But, does Inuyasha treat you like I do now?" He asked.

Kagome paused. _Does he treat me like Hiten does now? …_ "…No… He doesn't care…" She felt relieved to tell someone. It was true. Inuyasha treats her like dirt… He was probably laughing that she was kidnapped.

A blast from another room caught her attention. A familiar voice followed. "KAGOME? Are you here? Are you ok?" It called, sounding both panicked and concerned.

"INU-MMMFA!" Kagome tried to call to him, but Hiten covered her mouth with his hand and took her maiden status. It fucking hurt! _Kami! Kill me! _She started crying and tried to get him off. He only took her maidenhood, or so she thought, by the pain, and quickly got her and himself dressed her in her school uniform. She scurried to a corner, pulling her legs to her chest, rocking back and forth, still crying. She did not feel like calling out to Inuyasha…

The subject of her mind burst in through the door. "Kagome! Are y…? Damnit!" He snarled, and she knew he smelt that she was no longer untouched. He reached out to try to pull her into his arms. He blinked when she flinched and tried to move farther away. "HITEN! You mother-fucking bastard! You dare touch **my **Kagome! You will regret ever touching her! Take this! WIND SCAR!" He released the Scar of the Wind, the _Kazu no Kitzu_, also known as the Wind Scar.

Kagome blinked and saw that the Wind Scar was different. It was red and green, like a weird Christmas tree, but as the Wind Scar. She felt dizzy and fell to her side, but instead of the ground, she was against someone warm. She managed to look up and see Inuyasha holding her so gently. "…Inu…Yasha? …You…came?" She asked, wondering why he'd come to save her. "…Why? Why did…"

"Shh. You need to rest… I had to come… I could not let you get hurt…But, I was too late again… I am sorry for being such a jerk… I should have told you long ago how I felt… But, now… you are… no longer a girl…" He said, carefully picking her up and running past Miroku and the others.

Kagome had never seen him so… sad. She wanted to tell him that if Hiten hadn't taken her maidenhood, she'd allow him to take it. She looked around and was wondering what he was doing. "…What… are you doing?" She asked quietly.

"… I am unplugging the well… So…you can go home… and forget the past… I have realized… You hate it here… This way, you can live a normal life." He said, gently sitting her down so he could remove the boulder. "I will always love you for you, but I understand that there are much better guys in your era than me. But, know this. I will never come to get you… also you will not be able to come back… I cannot risk losing you… You have lost the most valuable thing for women… I will never forgive myself if something like that would happen again…"

Kagome got to her feet and ran into his arms, which were poised to remove the boulder. "Please… No… I want to stay here! I want to be by your side. I promised you that, remember? Even if… I must be on the sidelines; I will never, ever leave you…" She begged her voice somewhat sore from the gag. She could never forget what Hiten did, unless Inuyasha helped her. "I need to stay with you, Inuyasha. Take me away from the damn well. I will never be going back! I want to be with the one I love…" She loosened her arms slightly and looked up at the hanyou she fell in love with.

"You would give up everything… for… K…"

"Do not say that name! He is not the one for me. Inuyasha. YOU are the one for me, no one else. Yes, Inuyasha, I am telling you that… I have fallen head-over-heels in love with you…" She held her breath. _There. I said it. I told Inuyasha I love him…_ She was starting to think he would laugh at her.

What he did next surprised her. He took her gently in his arms and took off from the well. The forest zoomed by them like she saw in her mom's car when she was little. She noticed he slowed down a little. "Can you be good and close your eyes? I have a surprise for you." Inuyasha whispered softly into her ear.

She felt like electricity was on her skin. She obeyed and closed her eyes, allowing him to lead her. "Say, Inuyasha, where are…"

"Shh. It is a surprise. Ok, we are almost there. Stay right where you are." Inuyasha said and she obeyed. She heard some noises and other things. She wondered if he had left her to a den of demons, demons that were quiet. "Okay… Open!" He said.

Kagome opened her eyes and gasped at the sight. Next to a waterfall with a spring at the bottom was a hut a little bit smaller than her house in the present. It had the feel of home, yet had the touch of Kaede's hut. She walked around Inuyasha to see the waterfall more clearly. She noticed a cave hidden behind it. "Wow…" That was all she could say… She turned and ran into her love's arms, being picked up and spun around. When he put her on her feet, she looked up at him and saw that his eyes had a new gleam. Kagome moved her hands from where they were on his upper arm to around his neck.

Inuyasha took her by surprise when he gently captured her lips in a kiss unlike the minor one in Kaguya's castle. His arms went around her waist and pulled her closer carefully. She admired that he wanted to go slow, since she was still recovering from what Hiten had done. He was so sweet. She felt like someone was watching her, but when Inuyasha's mouth moved to her throat, she forgot about it. Kagome closed her eyes and let a small moan out. She used her hands to pull him back to her mouth, opening to him. He pulled a little bit away. "We… should go somewhere… private…" He panted, using his left hand to cradle her face.

She nodded and had to let him know. Kagome had found out that there were two maidenhood barriers. Hiten had only broke one. And that she felt like someone was watching them. "..First… I need to let… you know that… There are two maidenhood barriers in me. I am a unique girl…. And… Kami… I think someone is watching us…" She whispered, cuddling near his neck, hoping he would not be mad at her.

"I would say so… I am just glad that bastard Hiten is dead. No body but me touches my woman… Who would wanna watch us, _koi_?" He asked taking her with to sit on his lap.

"I cannot place this aura…Wait…its Kikyou's…" Kagome said, trying to get out of his hold. "I really should… leave you to Kikyou… She might have information on Naraku…" He did not budge his hold. She stared at him like he was crazy.

Soul collectors floated around them and she saw Kikyou's figure start to show up. "Ahh. My…Inuyasha? What is the meaning of you being with 'Kagome' in your lap?" Her ice cold, emotionless tone hit Kagome like a punch to the senses. She looked snow white and Kagome hated the feeling she sent through her. "Well, I will tell you both of what I have found out about Naraku….. Kagome… Do you trust me to give you a certain gift?" She asked, somewhat lighter. She knelt in front of Kagome.

She nodded. "Of course, Kikyou… I trust you…" She knew that play helped her acting a lot. Kikyou took her hands and suddenly, images flashed through her mind. When she let go, she felt like she was going to pass out. "What… was that?" She asked.

"You will figure it out. Now, Naraku plans to use Kagura and Kanna to attack a village anytime. I will keep trying to figure it out. I will send for you, Inu-" Kikyou began.

"Us, Kikyou. Kagome is part of this. If you need to talk to me, she is coming with me." Inuyasha interrupted.

"Of course. Kagome, if you will come with me." Kikyou said to her, getting up and waiting for her. Kagome got up off her comfortable lap and followed Kikyou. "Listen…You better take care of Inuyasha… Make him happy… He deserves you, Kagome… You are not just my reincarnation, but you are Kagome, too. Two people, yet only one… I will send once I learn more." She told her as she disappeared into the woods.

Kagome nodded and walked back to Inuyasha. She did not see him on the rock. She decided to look around. After what seemed like an hour, she came upon the spring. She paused at the sight. _Well, that would explain his…kimono, kisode and hakama on the tree._ The sight made her air get caught in her throat. There, leaning against the edge, with his back towards her, was Inuyasha. _And he said he hated baths. _She slipped out of her skirt and shirt, leaving her bra and undies on, and walked up behind him and slipped her legs carefully behind him and massaged his head carefully. "I thought you hated baths?" Kagome asked, smirking a little.

Inuyasha spun around, took her by her hips, and pulled her towards his rock hard body, yet it was soft. "I just did not like taking them alone… I have a certain woman with me now." He said, grinning a little.

"Whoa, big boy. I am not a woman… yet…" Kagome swore she heard him purr. Her head went to his neck as his mouth found an interest where her neck met her shoulder. The way he licked then nipped almost made her lose balance. She decided to try what he was doing to her. She started to also nip and suck at where his strong neck met his strong shoulder. She actually yelped in pleasure when he ground her hips against something hard. She knew it was his errection, but she did not feel shy or embarrassed because she knew he would never intentionally hurt her. But, it was only hours after Hiten's breaking of her first barrier, she had to realize that a normal girl who had gone through what she had would have hid herself in her room…Well, she is not a normal girl. She is a one-in-a-million case. Kagome had two barriers, now only one.

"Gods, Kagome, I thought my demon form would have taken over when I thought that that bastard had really taken ya for his own… I was scared for the second time in my life…" He said.

"Second? When was the first time?" She had to ask. She only knew of this one, when he thought she was no longer untouched.

"When I thought I lost you to Hiten the first time. Like your era says, 'Oh, the irony.' Now, to think that again," He shuddered. "That is more than what I can take." He cuddled her neck and held her close, as if he were scared that she would run away.

"Yea… I thought that time that I was surely dead… But, when I was hit, I did not feel heat… The brunt of the attack was blocked by Shippou's father." Kagome managed to say, feeling breathless now. She felt heat, but **his** heat. "We will have all eternity to talk, you do know that, right?" She told him, hoping he did not change his mind.

"Yea… But, we will have to keep it on the down low… I do not want Naraku finding out that you are my weakness. I do not want to take you as my mate," He began and Kagome felt like her heart had been broken. _He…does not want me as his mate? _Inuyasha continued when he saw her eye start to water. "Yet. I do not want to take you as my mate yet. We have to wait until Naraku is gone… If he finds out about us, you are going to be killed. I do not want to lose you over that. So, do not worry… Once Naraku's gone, I will take you as my mate and you will be happy." He said, placing her back on the edge of the spring. "I promise.. Go get dressed and head back to Sango and the others, I will be there shortly." He told her.

Kagome nodded and went to pick up her clothes, knowing that Inuyasha would keep his promise. She looked back at him and went to the group. She wondered how long it would take to kill Naraku… She saw Sango, Miroku and Shippou waiting, looking at the sky. "Sango-chan! Miroku-sama! Shippou-chan!" She called as they turned around and did not look happy. "What is wrong?"

"Did Inuyasha hurt you? Be honest, Lady Kagome. I saw his intentions on his face when he flew past me after he killed the Thunder Brothers." Miroku said accusingly. The look on his face made her stop dead in her tracks. Kagome had never seen him look so serious before.

"Kagome-chan, are you still a maiden? Please, tell me that you are." Sango said worriedly. She looked like she was about to cry, which Kagome had only seen her cry once. It was rare for Sango to cry.

"Miroku! Inuyasha would never hurt me! You and Sango both know that he would rather cut his hand off than to hurt me! You were reading his face wrong! I just got done talking to him." Kagome shouted at the poor monk. She faced Sango next. "What if I am not, Sango-san, what if I am not a maiden anymore? Would you judge me on whether or not I am a maiden?" She asked, as Shippou jumped into her arms. "You two… I thought you both were my friends…" She said as Inuyasha came out of the woods that her back was facing.

"Sorry, Lady Kagome.. Did not mean to doubt you." Miroku said, noticing Inuyasha behind her. "Ahh, Inuyasha, I believe Lady Kikyou visited you? What news did she give you?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome was with me, you monk, so why think that Kikyou would do that? She just told me and Kagome that Naraku was planning on attacked a village anytime. She would keep us in on all his tricks. Plus, she gave Kagome a gift… But Kagome does not know what it is. Kikyou told her to figure it out." Inuyasha said, snarling at Kikyou's name. Kagome blinked as he continued. "I would never do what you were thinking to Kikyou, _baka_! She is dead, cold-hearted and not to mention she is not the one I want." He snapped at Miroku, who was still recovering from Kagome's outburst.

"Who do you want anyways? Is there another woman that we do not know of?" Sango asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Shut up! There is no other woman! Listen, if there was, I would tell ya! But, think about it, you _bakas_!" He snapped at the monk and demonslayer.

Kagome watched as they thought about it. Miroku's face lit up, as did Sango's. She looked up at Inuyasha, confused. _Did he actually make them figure out that I and he were 'dating'?_ She put Shippou down and gently grabbed an ear. "Did you just tell them to figure us out?" She whispered gently.

"Yea.. They had better know now rather than later, right? Otherwise, Sango would get it out of you when you two go bathe. And Miroku would get it out of me by asking tons of questions." He said, nodding a little.

Kagome let his ear go in surprise and jumped into his arms. "You saved me the embarrassment of telling Sango later." She whispered into an ear, telling the truth. She would have died of embarrassment if she told Sango later on. She nearly giggled when he kept her at his side with his arm at her hip. They watched as it dawned on their companions that the two of them were together. Sango's eyes had the question 'is it true?' in them. Kagome nodded, answering her unspoken question. Instead of being happy, like Miroku was, Sango gave Inuyasha a look and went off, not saying a word. The look on her eyes made Inuyasha go stiff. "What…What is wrong with Sango? What was that look for?" She asked.

Inuyasha sighed and looked at her. "Sango does not like what she sees. She grew up to kill demons, and not approve of relationships between humans and demons, or in this case, a half-demon." He sounded wounded at that.

"So? Sango will learn to approve… Give her time." Kagome reassured him, smiling her famous smile, making him relax. She always had that effect on him. Making him relax when something like this comes up. "So, Miroku-sama, you are not offended by us?" She asked, hoping it would not be a déjà vu for Inuyasha.

"Of course not! I am happy for you both. I am not saying the same for Sango, though… I hope she gets over this…" Miroku said, watching the retreating form of his secret love, which Kagome knew of. Miroku has feelings for Sango, but, because he is a pervert, Sango is thinking that any woman would do for him, not her. Kagome has tried to get them together, it worked, until just recently. Miroku had found out he had somehow promised another girl that he would marry her. But, it turned out to be a fake relationship.

"Go talk to her, Miroku-sama. Maybe you will be able to both get her to overlook her problem with me and Inuyasha and win her heart back… I know it is got to work. You and Sango are meant to be!" She started shoving Miroku towards Sango, who was sitting by the river, with a big smile on her face. She gave a final shove, sending him rolling into the water, giggling quietly. Shippou and her Inuyasha walked up to her and she pulled them down to the ground, spying.

"Miroku! Are you ok?" Sango asked, pulling him from the river. He looked like a drowned rat, and Kagome had to refrain from laughing, plus she had to cover Shippou's ears. "You are soaking wet.."

"It is nothing, my dear Sango. But, why do you hate the fact that Lady Kagome is happier with Inuyasha? Plus, I know that you think another woman will be my wife, but it is not true.. You are the only one for me. I am begging for you to give me one more chance." Miroku said. "I would go anywhere for you.. Wherever you want me to…"

Sango blinked. "Well, alright. I will give you another chance…" She said, and Kagome sighed softly. "Well, I am just surprised that she would choose Inu-sama over Kouga and that Okitoki Hojo guy. They both treat her right… But, I will accept her happiness, that is what important… Hmm? I heard growling.. Didn't you?" She asked Miroku.

Kagome had to silence Inuyasha from growling at the mention of the Wolf-Yokai, his rival. With her hands covering Shippou's ears and eyes, she only had one mean of silencing him, she leaned towards him and kissed his cheek, which he had turned his head, causing her to kiss him directly on the lips. Kagome forgot about Shippou and the two by the river the instant her lips met his. She shut her eyes, loving the feeling of his lips against hers. Inuyasha's hands took her place over Shippou's eyes and ears so her right hand could hold his face closer to hers. He deepened it, almost forgetting about the child beneath her and the two nearby. Just as he deepened it, he pulled away, but kept his forehead on hers. "We really need to focus on Sango and the monk… but that's impossible.." He breathed slightly.

She giggled softly. "I wonder why?" Kagome whispered back, breathless. She knew why.. _If he had not growled at Kouga's name, I would not have kissed him, etcetera. _"I had to stop ya from letting those two know we were here. I also hate it that you growl at the mention of him. I do not even like him.. He is a good foe for helping us against Naraku."

He rolled his eyes and kept his hands on Shippou's eyes, while hers covered his ears and they retuned to watch the show of Sango and Miroku, only to blush when they saw that Miroku and Sango were making love. _What a turn-around… _Inuyasha quietly picked her and Shippou up and went to Kaede's hut. What they saw made them burst out laughing. It was like they were kids that walked in on their mom and dad in bed and saw them making 'babies'. "Shh. Kaede-hag is comin'." He said, half-laughing.

Kaede walked into the hut, seeing Kagome and Inuyasha both laughing. "For what reason are ye two laughing about?" She asked.

"Well, I sent Miroku to talk to Sango and they wound up… Doing the 'baby' thing." Kagome said, giggling now. "And, yes, I and Inuyasha watched, but I did not force him to stay! I plead the fifth!" She broke out laughing, holding her sides. "The funny thing.. Is that.. They did not want… to even touch each other… like that.." She said as Kaede only chuckled. She managed to laugh herself to sleep, on Kaede's floor, too.

During the night, she felt like she was being picked up by Inuyasha's arms and taken outside and into a tree. She blinked awake, looking up at Inuyasha, who seemed to have been watching her sleep. "Are you not tired?" She asked sleepily.

"I thought you were sleeping.. I do not need much sleep.." He said, snorting half-heartedly.

Kagome cuddled closer to his shoulder, yawning a little. "So…What was worth stealing me out of Kaede's hut at this time?" She asked.

"Take a look at the horizon… You will see why I sto-what? Stealing you? Why would ya think I would **steal** you from her?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I meant take…Oh, shut it…" She said, giggling and looking at the horizon. "Wow… It is beautiful, Inuyasha. Why would you hate something so natural and beautiful?" She asked, looking at his face.

The rising sun brought out his golden eyes, making them glow, and dyed his hair a slight orange, just certain spots and glimmered off his fangs like a rainbow. Kagome could not understand why he hated the sunrise when it made him that more handsome. It was like he was a god, built so perfectly. He had put himself in danger for her, yet receives just a minor wound, or a cut. She fussed over it, too, but he did not stop her from tending his wounds.

Inuyasha shifted her so that she sat more up right, with his back against the tree, his left leg dangling while his right was like the back of a chair for her, with the branch and the top of his left leg as the seat. "I used to hate the sunrise…until I met you.. Now I really love the sunrise. You should have told me that the sunrise really changed the color of your hair. With the sun, you are like another woman, but, you are still Kagome. It is confusing, really.." He said.

Kagome blinked. Well, she knew that the sunrise changed her hair, but to hear it from the love of her life, it made her heart beat hard against her chest and cause her cheeks to burn. She has not been told that ever by a guy. "Really? Wow…" She said, cheeks flaring.

"Why are you embarrassed? It is true. I have seen you in tons of embarrassing situations, but this one takes the cake." He said, grinning a little. His hands moved her again, this time he was sitting up against the tree. Both legs were dangling, but it did not seem to effect him as much as it would have a normal guy.. Well, he was not a normal guy. He was a bad boy, to sum him up. There were times that he was a real sweet guy, but only when he is a human.

"I have seen Hojo during sunrises, but, even he has not said anything about me, just about the sun and school…" Kagome sighed and wondered why Hojo did not say anything like Inuyasha is now.

Inuyasha snorted at the mention of the future guy who dated her just to 'see how her studies are doing' or 'how her illnesses are'. He hated Hojo and all guys, except Shippou, that touched or talked to her in an inappropriate way. She actually saw why now. "He is blind and a weakling… He is insane. All I know is once I met you, I could not let you leave. All you have told me about myself and what I mean to you is right in this head of mine." He said, knocking on his head like he was trying to get rocks out of his head. He looked back at her and actually had a smile on his face. "I have really never known happiness until you showed up in this thing I call a life."

Kagome looked right into his eyes and knew that he was hiding everything, but she read his mind and soul, learning everything about him, just looking into his eyes. "You are right about Hojo... I cannot believe my friends think he is 'the one'. But, that's what they said about you when they saw you." She said, cuddling closer to him, her face looking at the sunrise. His hand lay comfortably on her hip, not wanting to move while his other was behind his head, since she was pretty much clinging to him. Kagome was comfortable there on his chest, ready to fall asleep when a voice called up to them.

"Lady Kagome! Inuyasha! You going to stay up there all day, or shall we go hunt for shards?" Miroku's happy voice asked.

"Fine, monk, we are coming! Jeez… Try to get away for even a little bit and you get interrupted… Hold on quick, Kagome." He told her as they jumped from what would have been six stories up, and made it seem like it was a step down. "Ok, you can stop trying to choke me." He grumbled a little.

Kagome giggled. "I do not have the strength to do that to you." She said, noticing Sango's eyes had approval in them. "So, Sango, where were you two last night?" She asked, grabbing Sango's arm and taking her with her to the hot spring. "You guys stand guard… Do not want anyone seeing me and Sango." Kagome called back to the two stunned guys.

Kagome jumped in before Sango even had her kimono untied. She looked wiser, and Kagome knew that Miroku had taken her maidenhood. She sank down into the spring and sighed. "This feels great… Even after… well, you know.." She said, blushing. "Say, Miroku asked me to marry him and I said yes. Would you be my bridesmaid? And Miroku wants Inuyasha as his best man." She announced.

"Wow! Way to go, Sango-chan! Of course I will be your bridesmaid and I will get Inuyasha to be Miroku's best man. So, Miroku did what you wanted him to, right? I mean, you pretty much were moping around for the past week. I really want to be you right now…But, I can wait till Naraku's dead." Kagome said, sighing and daydreaming. "I hope Kikyou will be able to help us defeat him and find peace."

"Why do you want her help? She is trying to take-" Sango began.

"She said, 'You better take care of Inuyasha… Make him happy… He deserves you', and I think that is a great apology for trying to kill me." Kagome explained, surprised at her defense of Kikyou. "She also… " Kagome began, but suddenly paused as she saw something. It was her, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and everybody standing over a body, she and Sango crying…But, Kagome could not tell if they were happy or sad. Suddenly, Kagome blinked and shook her head. "..What… was that?" Kagome asked, half to herself.

"You were zoned out on me for awhile. What happened?" Sango asked.

"I do not… know. But, I think I know the outcome of our final battle with Naraku, which might be later tomorrow." Kagome said, wondering.

"Who wins? What's the outcome?" She asked.

"I cannot tell you.." Kagome said, knowing that she can only tell Inuyasha or Kikyou. She got out, got dressed and rushed into camp before Sango could ask another question. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by his hair outside of camp, where no one could hear nor see them. "Listen, I think I know who wins in our final battle against Naraku…" She whispered to him.

"Who?" He whispered back, wondering the same thing she was.

"I think we do… But, I saw me and Sango crying, whether it was happy or sad tears, I do not know." Kagome said, focusing her brain on her and Sango's faces. "We… were happy!" she realized. "We were happy that Naraku is finally dead! I think Kikyou gave me the gift of seeing the future!" Kagome gasped.

"Wow… So, should we… never mind, it's best that the others do not know the outcome." Inuyasha said, taking her arm lightly and heading back into camp.

Once in camp, Inuyasha sat down and pulled her into a cradling position in his lap, like she was a baby. Sango was sitting with Miroku's head in her lap. She looked up and smiled. "So, what is the strategy to defeat Naraku? How should we take him?" She asked.

"How else? Head-on, of course." Inuyasha snorted, but held Kagome closer.

"Maybe, if you want, we can get Kouga and his tribe to help and Ayame and hers, too. Then, we can try and get Sesshomaru. But, if not, oh well, you are strong enough to take down Naraku.." Kagome suggested, knowing he would hate the idea of teaming up with his rival.

"Sure. We can use all the help we can get." He said, taking not only her, but Miroku, Sango and Shippou by surprise. "That scrawny wolf can be a decoy, make Naraku think we are coming from one side, when we actually will be coming from another. And Ayame can help you and Sango take care of Kagura and Kanna. I, Miroku and Sesshomaru will face Naraku head on." He said.

"Wow… That is a great plan, Inu-sama." Sango said, surprised. "And maybe, I can rescue Kohaku, too."

Kagome totally forgot about Kohaku… She looked back at her vision and did see Kohaku with Sango, so, he was saved. "I know you will get Kohaku back, Sango-chan.. I can just feel it." She said, looking at where the sun was. "Why did we make camp already? We can still find Jewel Shards, or even Naraku.."

Inuyasha stood up and swung her to his back easily. "Then, move out! Kagome, do you sense any Shards?" He asked her as they took off.

Kagome felt Naraku's shard, though it was very faint. "I feel… Naraku's shard.. It is faint, though… from that direction!" She pointed northwest, the same direction where Kouga's is coming from. "Kouga's shard is near Naraku's! Maybe he is going after Naraku!" She said lazily. She did not really care for Kouga.

"He is gonna die and he knows it. That is why he is a wimpy, scrawny idiotic wolf-cub!" Inuyasha snorted. "But, if he dies, that would mean Naraku would come after us... Which is good…"

Kagome looked at her vision.. It was in the very same field they were running through! "Stop here, Inuyasha! Sesshomaru is coming towards us, Ayume is too. Kouga just switched directions! And…" She was about to say something when Kikyou appeared. "Kikyou!" Kagome climbed off Inuyasha's back and ran to hug the dead priestess. "Thanks so much! I love your gift to me!" She said, as the two of them walked back to the group as they prepared to fight.

**Sorry some will be short, just bear with me... =3**


	3. The Final Battle

**I own nothing... ect. ect. ect**

**~The Final Battle~**

Kagome saw Ayame's tornado land by Sango, with Sesshomaru walking out of the nearby forest. Jaken and Rin were probably hiding. Kouga's whirlwind came right as she was safely in Inuyasha's arms. The whole group looked up and saw that Naraku had taken the bait. Shippou ran to find Rin and Jaken while the rest of them got ready to fight. Kagome and Kikyou loaded an arrow, waiting for Naraku to land and for the battle to begin.

He did land. Naraku, the cause for every betrayal, every curse, everything evil, landed with his two incarnations, Kagura, the wind sorceress, and Kanna, the mirror demon-child. "Keh-heh-heh. The merry group has been called to die together, how pitiful." He chuckled in a very sour voice. "You have faced me time and time again, but now, prepare to face my true power!" He said, actually killing Kagura and Kanna! _Why would he do that? _"It ends now! You all shall now die!"

"You have got that the wrong way, Naraku! You are going to die!" Inuyasha said, taking out his father's fang, the Tetsusaiga as it transformed into its awakened form, a huge blade. "Come and get us!" He taunted.

Naraku did, too, flying towards him and the group! "Keh, die!" He said coldly, not knowing that Inuyasha, Kagome and everyone else were going to combine their attacks to kill him.

"Now! Backlash Wave!" Inuyasha shouted as he released the attack that uses a demon's power and sends it right back at it.

"Fire right after me, Kagome!" Kikyou instructed as they both pulled their arrows up.

"Right!" Kikyou fired first. "Go!" Kagome released hers as soon as Kikyou's was out of her bow.

Sango threw Hirikotsu. "This is for my father and Kohaku! Hirikotsu!" She said.

"It is time for you to perish!" Miroku said, throwing Sacred Sutras at Naraku.

Kouga hit the ground while Ayame threw some thorns at Naraku. Sesshomaru used his Dragon Strike, which is an attack from a dragon of lightning from the Heavens. All the attacks formed into a huge spinning tornado on its side, from the Backlash Wave, with Kagome's and Kikyou's arrows leading the way through his barrier. A third arrow came from nowhere and joined the other two arrows.

"What… No! Impossible! NOO!" Naraku cried as he was struck by the arrows and then the brunt of the attack, sending him flying up in a tornado. "Curse you all!"

Inuyasha held Kagome, Miroku held Sango and Kouga grabbed the ground and Ayame. Kikyou and Sesshomaru only seemed to be facing a gust, not a huge tornadoy wind gust. Kagome saw Kohaku run to Sango and Miroku.

Kagome closed her eyes against Inuyasha's chest, blocking the light that followed. Eventually, her eyes adjusted and her and Kikyou both walked up to a small round object that floated where Naraku's body lied. Kagome looked at Kouga and his shards flew out of his calves and into the Jewel, Kohaku's did too, yet, he did not die. It was missing one more piece.

**Wow this was short... Sorrrrrry~**


	4. Decision Time

**I own nothing... ect. ect. ect**

**~Decision time~**

Kikyou looked at Kagome. "Kagome… You have the final piece.. Place it in the Jewel… make it whole again." She said, her voice soft, for once.

Kagome nodded and took out her vile that contained the last Shikon Jewel Shard. Opening it, the shard floated out and into the Jewel itself. Once it was, a circle of Jewel Shards formed around it. She knew what this meant. Their journey had ended… Now… Inuyasha could become either a human or a full demon, Kikyou could chose to live or find peace, and her… She could… stay here or disappear from this era. She snapped out of her daydream to see another woman in front of her and Kikyou. "Who.. Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Midoriko, the priestess inside the _Shikon-no-tama_. Thanks to you, Kikyou, the Shikon Jewel is complete." She said to Kikyou, like it was Kikyou would asked her and not Kagome.

"Midoriko, it was not I who completed the _Shikon-no-tama_. It was my reincarnation, Kagome. She happened to break it, but now she has completed it. She is a girl from 500 years into the future, and the one who has changed everyone." Kikyou explained.

"Ahh, you are Kagome… I have been longing to meet you." Midoriko said to her, smiling.

"What does Kikyou mean, 'the one who has changed everyone'?" She asked, confused.

"You happened into the Feudal Era because you were destined to change everyone you met. You have. You melted a half-demon's heart and taught him how to love, trust and to find his strength within. You befriended a fox-demon and became a mother figure to him. You helped a demonslayer realize that she wasn't alone in her fight. You changed a perverted monk into a very nice honest monk. Most of all, you changed your very incarnation into learning to give life a chance." Midoriko explained to her.

"Well, I… just did what I felt was right.." Kagome said.

"You brought the monk and demonslayer to love each other." Midoriko said. "Now, you have a decision to make… You can stay here for all eternity with those you love, especially Inuyasha, or you can go back to your era, memories of your time here erased. Kikyou will be resting in peace once you make your choice." Midoriko said.

"I… choose… to stay here, with Inuyasha. I do not want to forget anything. I want to remember everything." As Kagome said this, memories of her journey with everyone swam through her head, but most of them were focused around Inuyasha. "That is my decision. I want to stay here." She said, not wavering her decision.

"I understand. It is your duty now to protect the _Shikon-no-tama_. Kikyou did, now you must." Midoriko told her as she saw Naraku.

"Naraku!" She said, getting ready to fight, but Midoriko stood between them. "Let me at him! He's suppose to be dead… Am… I.." She began.

"No. You're not dead.. Just unconscious. Kikyou will take my place and Naraku will take the Great Demon who I fought against." Midoriko said.

"Unconscious? That means… I need to wake up soon." She said, nearly panicking.

"You will. I shall give you the _Shikon-no-tama_." Midoriko said, giving her the full Jewel. "Protect it with your powers. Farewell." She said as the three of them disappeared.

**Again, Sorry for shortness...**


	5. Celebrations and Mating

**I own nothing... ect. ect. ect**

**~Celebrations and Mating time!~**

Kagome's eyes stirred and opened slightly, seeing Kaede switching her rag that was on her forehead. She saw that her eyes were open. "Are ye alright, child? Ye had everyone worried." She said, helping her sit up.

"Where is the Jewel?" She asked, looking around.

"Right here, child." Kaede said, moving over a little, showing the Jewel, glowing pink.

Kagome stood up and picked it up, putting it around her neck. "Thanks, Kaede." She said, walking out of the hut, getting blinded by the light. She had to have been out for a couple hours… She saw Sango, Miroku and Shippou, but, when she looked up into Inuyasha's tree, Inuyasha was not up there. She walked up to her three friends. "Where is Inuyasha?" She asked, giggling when they jumped in surprise.

"He said that he would be waiting for you at the well. Did not say why or anything like that." Sango said as she ran towards the well. "What..."

Kagome did not hear anything after that. She was too focused on getting to Inuyasha. But then she slowed down. _Why is he at the well? Could he not want me around? Does he want me gone for who knows how long? _She thought as Inuyasha came into view. _Maybe he changed his mind… Maybe he wants to become a full demon.._ She shuddered at that thought. He had promised her that he would… Oh. For a little while longer… No time. "There you are. Sango said you were at the well." Kagome said, still worrying mentally.

"Yea. I just came here to think. You have the Jewel, right?" He asked.

"Yea… Let me guess, you want to become a full demon?" She asked, her heart getting squished waiting for his answer.

"No.. I was just wondering." He said, sensing her distress. "I promised you that I would stay a half-demon. Unless you have changed and want me to. I just want you happy." He told her, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear with his right hand, leaving it on the nap of her neck.

"I thought you wanted to become stronger? That is what you told me." She said, remembering what he told her before Kaguya kidnapped her.

"That is what I thought at the time. But, I am going to stay this way, since it makes you happy." Inuyasha said, pulling her into his arms. "I thought these 'dreams' and things like that were for sentimental people. Kagome, I felt like I would never find someone to love me, but, I was wrong." He said, pulling her closer carefully. Kagome felt his love for her radiating through his heart. He captured her lips in a very heated kiss, causing her to melt into his embrace.

Kagome felt him lift her up into his arms and fly to the hut, she guessed. She was too absorbed in the kiss to really notice. With Naraku gone and Kikyou finally at peace, Inuyasha and Kagome could live happily, like he wanted them to. And that he would mate with her. She learned from Sango that for him to mate with her, he would have to let his full-demon form take over and mark her. And she knew he was afraid that he would lose control with her around. She faintly heard a door slide shut and knew that they were alone in the hut he had shown her earlier. She felt a soft cushion from the floor, but, it felt like her bed from her era. Her arms had wrapped around Inuyasha's neck, preventing him from leaving her. She was right when she had guessed it was her bed from her era when it creaked slightly when he joined her on the bed.

She knew he could go forever without air when it came to kissing, but, she had to catch her breath, so he moved his mouth to her neck, allowing her to catch her breath. Sango had also told her that when Inuyasha mates with her, she must allow him to take his pleasure with her, meaning she could not move when his mouth was on her neck. Kagome could only respond like an 'Inu-bitch' would. To his caresses and touches, both with his hands and his dick. Inuyasha only let go of her neck to remove her shirt, to encounter an object that prevented him from seeing her breasts. "What… The hell is that?" He asked, pointing at her bra.

"My bra. It supports them." She replied, not the least bit embarrassed. He looked at her, wondering if she'd let him tear it. "Go ahead. I probably will not be wearing one for who knows how long." She said, shrugging as he sliced the bra down the center, her breasts becoming bear to his touch and sight.

Inuyasha returned to her neck, his hands, which were larger that Kagome's, moved to cup her size C breasts. He made a sound in his chest that sounded like a growl of pleasure. Kagome really wanted to arch, but she knew better. His head moved to her breast, latching onto the left one first, taking it into his mouth and licking at the now rock hard nipple, making Kagome start to whine, like an Inu-bitch would. She had to grab the sheets to refrain from arching.

He grinned a little on her breast at her whine. She wanted to arch so badly, yet, she did not. Inuyasha was wondering why. Then it struck him. She wanted to be a good bitch for him, so she did not have to be punished. He was overjoyed at that. He moved to her right breast, while his right hand came up to play with the other breast, hearing her whine grow in volume a little. She was such a good bitch. Once he had paid enough attention to her breasts, he kissed his way to her navel, to kiss it as if it were her lips, causing her to whine louder. He caught her arousal scent as it spiked when he kissed the top of her skirt. He looked up at her with the same look when he tore her bra in half.

Kagome looked down, seeing that he wanted to tear every scrap of her clothes off tonight. She nodded and kept her eyes on him as he ripped her skirt and underwear off. She was now bear to him. Her eyes held his until his face disappeared between her legs, and she knew he was not done with her. When she felt his hot breath near the little nub that sent her into a daze, Kagome whimpered slightly, opening her legs to invite him to taste all that now belonged to him alone.

When Kagome whimpered, Inuyasha nearly reeled at her sweet scent coming from her little nub and from inside her. She was being a very good Inu-bitch, only whimpering and whining when she wanted him to continue, not arching or anything else that a normal woman would do. He kissed her little nub before taking it inside his mouth, sucking and nipping at her, waiting for her to release. If she were going to be a real Inu-bitch, she would only thrust towards his face and whine like she was hurting. He would not hurt her, but she would sound hurt if she wanted to be an Inu-bitch. He had to grin when she thrust hard into his face and, instead of whining, she whimpered and purred in pain, which was rare for an Inu-bitch. Only a few who were in real pleasure would do that. She wanted completion, which she would get real soon and, by the smell of it, she was nearing her climax. "Mmm… such a good bitch… Now, cum… Be a good bitch.." He growled at her, getting his wish, her sweet nectar coming from her bud. Licking up the remains, Inuyasha removed his clothes with ease and returned to her mouth, kissing her deeply.

She tasted herself, but, instead of disgust, she felt more aroused by it, knowing she would be the only one he would taste like after that. She could feel something poking her near her pussy. His hard dick, no doubt. Sango had told her that soon after mating, the female would have to relieve the male of his own arousal, to show loyalty to their mate. She willingly opened her mouth as her legs found a spot around his legs, locking her ankles. He pulled away from her mouth, to place light kisses all over her face. He looked into her trusting chocolate-brown eyes, searching for any fear, finding none. "You ready? It is gonna hurt a tiny bit…" He said softly, staring into the eyes that trusted him.

Kagome met his eyes and nodded. "Not as much as it would have… I trust all of you, so, let him out… He will not hurt me.. I trust you." She said, seeing him trying to fight against his demon form. Truth be told, she knew her second barrier wouldn't even hurt, it would just make it slightly harder to make her a woman, but with his demon form, Inuyasha could make it feel like he was cutting butter. To be a good bitch, Kagome nipped and licked under his jaw, coaxing his demon form out.

It worked. While Kagome nipped and licked under his jaw, Inuyasha's demon form took over, lengthening his claws and fangs, and turning his gold eyes blood red with purple pupils. His shadows under his eyes darkened as two deep purple marks appeared under his eyes. Kagome felt against her pussy that his dick had also grown, but she still was not scared. Now that he was a full-demon, Kagome could do a little more to respond. She could lick and nip at his own neck when he was close to marking her. And she could arch to a certain extent. She heard him growl in approval and she knew she did something right.

Demon Inuyasha grabbed her head lightly, which was normal for him to do, and captured her mouth in a heated kiss. Unlike their other kisses, this one was more intense. Every now and then, Kagome felt his fangs lightly graze her tender lips, but his tongue ran over the abused lips. While she was distracted by his kiss, he gently pushed his enlarged dick into her tight pussy, pushing right through her last barrier, filling her till he was buried to the hilt in her warmth. He waited for her to get use to him, so he just slowly started moving in and out. He moved to her neck, giving her the chance to catch her breath.

Kagome took her much needed deep breaths of air, feeling him deep inside her. She moved slightly, hearing him growl in disapproval and she made it up by licking, nipping and sucking at his own neck. He growled low in pleasure and moved a little faster, nearly pounding into her. She muffled her moan in his neck, and she knew she should have cried out. She was going to get it. And she did, Demon Inuyasha bit her neck lightly, not ready to mark her, but to warn her. As he picked up the speed, Kagome's moan turned from whimpers and whines to purrs and groans. She knew she would not last long.

Demon Inuyasha knew by her scent that she was nearing her climax. "**Say my name, bitch. Tell the world who owns you, wench! Scream who you belong to!**" He snarled lightly.

Kagome panted a little bit before she came. "INUYASHA!" Her walls tightened around his dick and she use what strength she had in her human teeth and bit into his neck, enough to mark him for a couple days, maybe a week. Her head fell back, onto an awaiting pillow, spent and waiting for him to climax and claim her. She did not have long to wait. A couple minutes after she climaxed, Demon Inuyasha followed with a howl and she felt a sharp pain in her neck.

Demon Inuyasha collapsed on top of her, putting all his weight on her. His head was pillowed on her breast. The demon retreated and Inuyasha changed back into his normal form. His neck and head hurt, but, at least he remembered what happened this time. He looked at his new mate. She had a smile on her face and her eyes met his with love in them, not fear or regret. "Are you alright? Any regrets?" He asked, rubbing her nose with his.

Kagome giggled softly. "Why would I regret what happened to me? I have none what so ever. I feel fine, a little sore, but, fine." She said, smiling a little more. She still felt him within her. "Say, why are you still in me?"

"Why? Do ya want me out?"

"No. It is quite comfy. I was just wondering, that is all." Kagome said, grinning.

"Well, consider yourself a mother. Right now, I am making it one hundred percent that you will become pregnant." Inuyasha said, chuckling at how she wants to know everything. He licked at her mark, which was slightly bloody, but it was healing.

"Mmm... Good. I want to have all your ki-pups." Kagome said, correcting herself.

"I see you have been talking to Sango."

"Yea. She told me a lot of useful things."

"Like?"

"Like how I have to submit to you every time we make love." Kagome said, sighing.

"Right. There is one thing she probably left out. She probably said that you would have to obey my orders. Whatever I say, goes. Plus, I will become the Alpha male in the pack. You will have to fall into the Alpha female role." He explained to her.

"That she did not tell me." Kagome said, feeling sleepy. "Now, do you mind getting off of me... I am sleepy." She said, yawning.

Inuyasha chuckled and rolled over so she was resting on his chest. "Night, love." He said, stroking her hair.

"Night… love..." She yawned and fell asleep, dreaming of their happy lives ahead.

**Lemme know what you think. =3**


	6. Explanations

**I own nothing... ect. ect. ect**

**Explanations~**

Kagome woke up to find that she had stayed asleep in her Inuyasha's arms, on his shoulder, too. She could tell, by his soft breathing, that he was asleep. Feeling his limp dick near her hip, Kagome decided that her hanyou needed a special wake-up call, but she cuddled closer, feeling his dick begin to stand up with her movements. Looking up, she saw he was passed out.

Quietly, she ducked under the covers, seeing his eleven-inch dick at full attention. Kagome quietly giggled. She dipped her head so that her mouth was right at the tip. She knew he always slept with his legs apart, like Sota. She just put the head of his dick in her mouth and licked up and down it like it was her favorite lollipop. Using her left hand to slip between to play with his balls, her right started to pump. She knew he was fully awake, yet he probably did not want to disrupt his pleasure. She looked at his hips, seeing markings that she only saw when he was a full demon. She felt his clawed hand weave into her scalp, keeping her head where it was.

Not wanting to hear him snarl or growl, Kagome bobbed her head up and down, pumping while she did that. By the way he pushed her faster, she felt that he was nearing his climax, so she sped up. Her efforts were rewarded when he thrust into her mouth, her throat adjusting to his head, and swallowing his seed. When she was done, she crawled out of the covers to see the reason why he had marks near his dick, which she claimed as hers. He was a full demon. "... Inu…" She began, but was interrupted by him placing his hand on her nape and pulling her down into a kiss, to thank her for giving him pleasure. She shut her eyes, reliving their night of very heated lovemaking.

When she opened her eyes, she saw her hanyou grinning at her. "Did Sango tell you that too?" He asked, holding her left hand over his right side of his chest.

"She might have mentioned it, but, I did not pay attention." Kagome said, giggling and lying on the other side of his chest. "I just went with my instincts, I guess."

"Your instincts… They will be fun to deal with when the pup is born... You will be easier to annoy… As if you are not hard enough already." Inuyasha said, chuckling and muttering the last part.

"What was that last part? I could not quiet hear you."

"I said 'As if you are not hard enough already.', that is all." He said, rolling his eyes. "It is amazing that, after last night, you look wide awake."

"Well, I guess, I will have to be getting use to this for when the pup is born. Once the pup is born, I will not be getting much sleep." Kagome explained.

"Ahh. Yea. Fun. Getting up early." Inuyasha groaned.

"Now, now, you cannot ditch me. We are mated. Unless… you do not want me…" Kagome said, pouting and tearing up.

"No, no, that is not true! I would never think of ditching you, _koi_. I wanted you ever since I first saw you, I still do..." Inuyasha said, turning her so that she laid on him with her face right in front of his. "I would never leave you when you need me the most. I am just anxious for having my first pup with you… That is all."

Kagome snuggled into his neck, feeling comfortable, but not tired. "Anything else I should know about mating?" She asked.

"Well, either later today or tomorrow you will become a half-demon like me. That is only if you want to. You will gain my immortality so you will not age as fast as others will. However, you will have a tail, unlike me. All female Inu-hanyou have tails, and they have slightly elevated senses. This would mean you would be able to sense danger before I can." Inuyasha explained.

"Of course I want to be a half-demon. Do you want me to?" She asked.

"I want to make you happy, and if being a half-demon makes you happy, then sure."

"I want to be a half-demon! But, will I still keep my powers?"

"Yea. They will be enhanced, too. Stronger than before. Plus, you will have to learn to fight with another weapon, plus hand-to-hand once you turn into a half-demon." He said, grinning at some weapons she could use, but all the outcomes came out with her falling on her ass.

"What is so funny? Will you teach me to fight?" She asked, pleading, putting her bottom lip over her top.

"Of course, _koi_. I will teach you everything I learned on my own." Inuyasha said, remembering his past.

Kagome blinked and stopped pouting. "… You… want to talk about it? If not… I will just drop it." She said, knowing he would rather not talk about his lonely and harsh childhood.

Inuyasha sighed and ignored what Kagome said about 'dropping it'. "I remember when I was about four years old, I was the size of a five year old in your era. Some of the kids were playing what your era calls 'soccer'. They were playing and when they saw me come, they stopped. When I wanted to play, they tossed the ball over their shoulders and called me a half-breed. When I saw my mother, I asked her what a half-breed was…" He took a break for a while. "That was the first time I saw my mother's tears. After she died three years later, I was on my own, living the only way I knew how. I turned hard and hated humans because of what they did to my mother and me. That is when I first met Kikyou… And you know the rest."

Kagome stayed quiet while he said everything about his past. When he finished, she cuddled closer and started crying. She knew he suffered, but to hear what he went through was hard. She cried and cried. She cried for him being called a half-breed, for the loss of his mother, for the tears he never cried, for all he went through.

Inuyasha blinked at the sudden outburst from his mate. "Hey, why are you crying? It is my past, not yours…" He said, trying to console his weeping woman. He was surprised that she would be crying for him.

"I am so sorry what you went through… Losing your mother, being called a half-breed, for everything you suffered.. I am sorry… for everything." She said, sniffling. "I never knew… how much you went through. _Gomenen_…" She said repeatedly until Inuyasha put his finger on her lips.

"It is in the past. Nothing in the past matters. Only our future. I will make sure our pup will not have to grow up like I did. Just stop crying." He said, wiping her tears away with his thumb.

Kagome nodded and allowed him to wipe her tears away. "_Gomenen_. I know how me crying tears you up." She said, trying to smile.

"Yea, it does, but ya can't really stop crying." He said, lying back on the bed, with his arms behind his head and his right leg up. He stared at the roof of the house he built. He was happy that Kagome loved the house. At least, he thought. "So, you love the house? I built it with the help of Miroku and other men from the village." He asked.

"Well, yea. It reminds me of my old house in my old era, but, it has that touch of Kaede's hut." She said, shrugging. "But, as long as you are with me, its home. I should go check on Kaede. Sango might need my help with things. Knowing Miroku, he would need your 'advise' on things. So, up and at it, mister!" She said, hopping out of their bed and taking out a kimono her mother gave her. Once she was dressed, she turned to see her mate pretending to sleep. "Come on… I do not want to be with those two alone! Fine… If you do not get up, there shall be no more lovemaking for a month!" She said, leaving the room. The next thing she heard was a muffled curse as her mate got out of their bed and got dressed.

She headed to the kitchen, which she was surprised she knew where it was, to cook a quick breakfast. When she was cooking the eggs, she felt her Inuyasha's arms around her waist. She hid her smile when she heard him yawn. "Can we just tell them we are busy with other things? Miroku would probably purify my ass if he knew that you are expecting." He asked, cuddling near her mark. "You are going to have to let me pound you tonight, you know that. I can tell you are anxious for tonight, you are aroused. You just love it when I start to fu-"

"Eat this! You have hung around with Miroku too much. I swear… You are just like him." She said, shoving a done egg in his mouth and putting hers in her own. Cleaning the pan, Kagome found it slightly harder with Inuyasha clinging to her hip. "Do you mind?"

He sighed and let her go, knowing she would make him go more than a month without loving her. "You know I am right, too. Pretty soon, you will be begging me to fuck you senseless."

"Is that so? You want to bet? If I do beg, you get to do me whenever, without me complaining."

"If you do not?"

"Then you go three months without making love and saying inappropriate things." She said, hearing him gasp at her demands with her wager.

"Deal. I will easily win this." He said, grinning.

"Do not get too cocky, dog-boy." She said, glaring at him.

"Already there, love. Do not worry, you will see how 'cocky' I am later tonight." He said, chuckling at her slight growl.

"Oh, shut up…" She said, knowing she told him the impossible.

Inuyasha shrugged and did what he was told. Once she was out the door, he grabbed her and swung her to his back, making her feel the need to earn the pleasure of being carried in front of him. He saw Miroku and Sango riding on Sango's demon cat, Kilala. "Hey! Miroku! Sango! Hold up!" He said as they slowed down.

"Inuyasha! And Lady Kagome, too! How are you two?" Miroku asked.

"Well, I and Kagome have a bet going. Just leave it at that." He said, not saying anything else after that.

Kagome was surprised that he actually shut up. "Inuyasha, are you actually shutting up? I did not mean literally." She said, getting no reply. She could not stand to see him actually doing what she asked. Screw the bet. His happiness was better. "Sango, you and Miroku go on ahead. I forgot something back in the woods. See you later!" She said, not wanting to tell them the real reason why.

"Take your time. We will be busy, anyhow." Sango said, leaning back in Miroku's hold and kissing his cheek.

For once, Kagome wished she had listened to Inuyasha. He turned back towards their hut, aiming at getting what Kagome 'forgot'. He did not say anything, since he was told to shut up by his mate. Whatever she wanted, she got, even if it meant his unhappiness. He wanted her happy, at all costs, short of him jumping to his death. He landed and she climbed off, heading into their hut.

**This is going so well. -.-; I love this...**


	7. Transformation and new weapons

**I own nothing... ect. ect. ect**

**~Transformations and new weapons~**

Kagome stopped at the door, though. "Are you not coming? Or are you just going to stand there and watch me do myself?" She asked, seeing no response. "… Jeez.. What do you want me to say? Fine… I am begging you to fuck me senseless.. Just say anything. You are driving me insane by saying nothing!" She said, leaning on the doorframe in an Inuyasha-like pose. She had to get those beads off his neck, anyhow. An ear twitched, but no reply. "Come on… Please say something!" Kagome walked up to him. He was fully awake, because his eyes were open and he was blinking. "Inuyasha? Please.. Do anything, I am begging for you to speak!" She clung to him like he was going to leave her and cuddled into his chest. "I am sorry, I did not actually mean for you to shut up. Come on, fuck me like crazy! I admit it! I am anxious for tonight, but, I want to feel you inside me now! I am aroused and I do not care if the world knows it! I love it when you start to fuck me and make me wild! I am begging you to fuck me senseless and never stop! I am begging.." She said, a little breathless near the end of what she said, as she went to his neck and started to kiss and nip at the mark she gave him. "I am wet for only you…" She whispered, knowing he heard her.

He growled low and she looked up, seeing his eyes were aimed at the woods. Inuyasha tried to move her behind him, but she did not budge. "Get… in the hut, Kagome.. Now!" He said, seeing she did not move. "Damn it. Too late. What do you want, you scrawny wolf?" He snarled as the Wolf-Yokai appeared

"I am here for my mate, dog-breath! Now, get your rotten hands off her! Kagome, your mate is here." Kouga said, smiling at her back.

"You are right, Kouga. He is here.. And I am not leaving his side, ever!" Kagome said, turning and facing him. Her eyes darted between gold and brown. "Kouga, I hardly even know you like I do my mate. You have Ayame." She said.

Kouga backed up a foot. "Damn mutt! What did you do to her?" He snapped at Inuyasha.

"Nothing she did not want me to. Why? Do you not want her now?" He asked sarcastically, moving to his mate's left side, watching her transformation with interest.

"Hell no! Now she reeks! See you later!" Kouga said, running off.

Kagome turned towards Inuyasha as her eye color changed to gold. "Wow… What a… wimp…" She said, shrugging. She blinked as her mouth felt funny. "I feel like I just came from the dentist… Ow…" She felt four pointy things replace four of her teeth as if they were not there. "Whoa, brain rush…" Her nose was hit with scents galore, making her slightly tipsy, but Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground. "You smell… nice."

Inuyasha watched with a smile as her human ears disappeared and her dog-ears appeared on the top of her head. He straightened her out, patting the dust from her body, feeling a bump on her tailbone. "Well. It is about time your tail came… Wow. You look… hot as a half-demon.." He said, walking around her as she watched her nails be replaced by claws.

"Really? I think... I look alright.." Kagome said, only to see Inuyasha's face in her own. "Wha-"

Inuyasha pulled her into a kiss before she could ask. Now that she was a half-demon, she opened up to his mouth easily, without the tease or anything like that. She felt his tongue explore her mouth, feeling her fangs and the roof of her mouth. Her tongue explored his mouth for the first time after just changing into a half-demon. She pressed her body closer to his, whimpering with want.

Her action rewarded her with him picking her up and quickly taking her to their room, not breaking the kiss. Since she was a half-demon now, she did not need as much air as before, so he never had to break it. He trailed his kisses to her throat and jaw line, ripping her kimono off her body. "Got to… talk to Totosai… about different clothes… later…" He murmured, moving to her chest, taking her left breast into his mouth, hearing her purr in want. He knew it was not time for taking it slow now. He growled as he moved back up to her mouth and she kept the kiss going as she easily took of his kimono, kisode and hakama off his body and putting his dick inside her pussy just as easily. "Bitch.. You are fuckin tight… But, damn hot." He snarled. He moved his mouth to her mark as her own mouth went to the little mark on his own neck.

She became the Inu-bitch she now was as she sucked and nipped at the mark she slightly gave him as a human and used her new fangs to graze it, causing him to pound into her harder and faster. Since he was still a half-demon, Kagome could do whatever she wanted, like arch into him as far as possible and things she could not do as a human. But, she still wanted to be called a bitch, wench, or whatever comes to his mouth. She felt her climax coming and gave into his demands, throwing her head back and whined for completion. Grabbing his hand, she moved it to her breast and he took over, rubbing the responding nipple. She moaned his name as she climaxed, and sunk her new fangs into his mark, marking him as hers forever.

Inuyasha really felt her inner walls clamp down on him and felt her mark him as hers. "Bitch… Damn it…" He growled as he met her in his final thrust. He heard her inhale and her body tightened, soon relaxing her hold on him. He blinked at the scent change… Instead of one, now there were two… twins? He grinned at his mate, who giggled at his grin. "What?"

"You are grinning, that is very scary, yet funny. What I do this time?" She asked, innocently.

"Oi, love, you are not in trouble. It is just that we will have twins.. Not just one." He said, healing her almost squeal. "Oi! Watch the squealing, wench. I will have to get 'earplugs' soon. Why did ya squeal anyhow?" He snarled a little.

"_Gomenen_, _koishii_. I am just happy that I will be having two of your pups." She said, lightly rubbing his ears, apologizing. "One question… Would I have to wait longer with the twins then? I mean, instead of the original time, would it be longer?" She asked, toying with the hair that was separated from his mane.

"Not really. It will catch up to the other within a day or so… That is gonna be fun. Two pups instead of one. I actually do not mind having twins." He said, rolling to his back, cradling her body against his side. "You will be a hell lot easier to anger. Plus, these will grow with the coming months." He said, placing a hand on her breasts. "I need to ask the monk something." He said, grinning like an idiot.

"Oh… So, what are you going to ask Miroku?" She asked, leaning up slightly, confused. "Do not tell me you are going to ask him how to be a womanizer… I will not be able to bear that." She confessed, imagining him womanizing and leaving her to raise the kids alone. She did not like it one bit. It made her feel like he was just going to impregnate her and leave for another.

"I would rather die than womanize. I have the one for me, no worries, _koibito_. _Asihiteru, koi_. No one else can even come close to replacing you. I am gonna have to ask him about what to expect for being a father, after all, he is experienced in the knowledge, with him being a monk and all." He replied, loving how her eyes changed the instant he said he loved her. It was great to be able to say how he felt in both English and full Japanese and having her know what he said.

Kagome nodded. "I would just go with what this brain says." She said, pointing to her head. "That is all I had to listen to when I had troubles. Say, you mentioned seeing Totosai. Why would I need a weapon?" She knew that answer once it left her lips.

"To control your demonic side and stabilize your powers. I do not wanna risk gettin my ass purified before the birth. Get another _kimono_ on and we will leave." He said, getting up and slipping on his _hakama_, _kisode_ and _kimono_ on. He turned and saw her have a pair of 'scissors', cutting the fabric of a light pink skirt. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I do have a tail, you know. I am making a hole for it. There. Thank Kami for Mama's sewing lessons." She said, slipping the skirt up, her tail slipping into the hole perfectly. She picked up a matching _kimono _and _obi_. She tried her shoes on and wrinkled her nose at how they felt constricting. _No wonder Inuyasha hates them_. She thought, taking the shoes off and tossing them at her mate. "You can tear those. I think I will stay away from any form of shoes." She said, giggling at his bemused expression.

"Keh. I will just let Shippou burn them… Let us go." He said, bending down. He was confused when she walked around him. "Oi, wench, are you not getting on?" He asked, straightening.

"I want to try running with you. It seems like fun. If I do get tired, you will carry me, will you not?" She asked, looking up to meet his gaze.

"Yea… Sure, I will carry you when you get tired." He promised, seeing her dart off in the direction she saw him go when he went to the swordsmith's place. "Hey!"

Kagome giggled and loved the feeling of the wind in her hair. Her bare feet did not even hurt like they would have if she did this when she was a human. Every stride made her feel stronger. "Are you just going to get beat by this little bitch?" She taunted, running backwards, to see her mate more than a yard behind her. With her senses heightened, she could see how he did not hit anything. She actually laughed when he sped up, trying to catch up to her.

"Oi! I am not gettin beat! You forgot, I am better at this than you are!" He said, jumping into the trees. "Ha! You cannot do that!" He looked like a tiger jumping, no, it was more like running, across the branches.

Kagome looked ahead and sped up, her muscles bunching together, preparing to launch her into the trees. She shot into the treetops, running on the tops, jumping from one to another, not once stubbing her toes. Deciding to keep it fair, she jumped to the same branches her mate was running on. She was at his side in less than three strides. "You were saying?" She asked, seeing him grin. Their legs match in stride and were in perfect harmony.

Inuyasha decided to go back to the ground, so they could run a straight line towards Totosai's. He jumped down and sprinted ahead, knowing she would catch up to him in less than a stride. He was right, she landed a foot behind him, but caught up to him in a stride. They started to speed up, turning their jog into a full out run.

Kagome's feet hit the ground at the same time as Inuyasha's. They saw Totosai's place appear, a skeleton of a gigantic fish, surrounded by lava pools and, by the looks of it, it was hot. Once Kagome's feet landed, she waited to feel her feet burn, but, it did not come. "Hey, Inuyasha, why are my feet not burning? It looked hot, so, I should be burning." She asked, as they strolled to the fish skeleton, his hand holding hers.

"It is an advantage of being a half-demon. We will not burn, but some demons will." He explained as they walked in. "Oi! Old man, you here?" He shouted.

"Inuyasha? Is it you? Does Tetsusaiga need sharpening or honing?" An elderly man asked. Totosai forged Tetsusaiga and Tensusaiga, Sesshomaru's sword of life, from their father's fang. When Inuyasha broke Tetsusaiga facing one of Naraku's incarnation, he had to rely on his own fang for protection. He always ran behind Inuyasha back when he had learned the Kazu-no-Kitzu. "What brings you all the way out here? Came to visit this old man?" He asked, his tiny pupils looking at Inuyasha. "Oh? Who is that? A female Inu-Yokai. What happened to that young girl… Kagome was it? Did you find another wom- OW!" He said as Kagome hit him like she saw Inuyasha hit him.

"You old fool, it is me, Kagome! Jeez…" Kagome said, shaking her head a little. She guessed he did not know of her and Inuyasha mating.

"Oh? I did not know… Hmm.. Could have fooled me… What do you want?" He asked.

"We are here to get Kagome a weapon or two, to control her demonic side. Do you have anything for her?" Inuyasha asked, plopping down in front of the old man, Kagome sitting next to him.

"Hmm… I cannot recall off hand if I do…Hmm." He said, acting like he lost his memory.

"You better, old man, or I will make it so you have to remember!" Inuyasha snarled, his face calm as he poked the man with the sword now propped against his shoulder.

"Okay! What weapons can you fight with, lass?" He asked, staring at Kagome.

"Well I only know how to use the bow… I could take lessons from either Sango-chan or Inuyasha on how to use a sword… But, otherwise, I am really clueless on weaponry." She said, hearing Totosai sigh. "What?"

"A sword will not do… Ah! Here we go. A nice necklace… But, it is not just any necklace. With it, you call upon the Earth's power to make any weapon you… Eh? What was I saying again?" He said, mid-sentence.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome fell to one side, Inuyasha recovering first. "You old fool! You were explaining the necklace!" He said, snarling.

"Oh! It will give you the power of the Earth to make any weapon you want, from a bow and arrows to a sword. But, open you mouth, Kagome.." He said, turning around and grabbed a pair of pliers. When she did, he grabbed a fang and pulled. "Very good.. This one will do… OW! What was that for?" He wined when Inuyasha hit him over the head.

"For hurting Kagome, that is what!" Inuyasha said, hinting towards his mate, who now had her right hand over the one side of her mouth where Totosai yanked a tooth out.

"Do not whine! It will grow back in less than three days. This will be done in about two days. In the meantime, go see Tanaga. She makes kimonos and other things for female half-demons and demons. She is just a day's travel west of here. Oh, you have your bow and arrows! Perfect! Leave them here. I will add the fang's power to them too. That will take a day out of making her weapons. Go now!" He said, shooing them out and immediately working on Kagome's weapons.

"Shall we?" Inuyasha asked, offering his hand.

"Do I really look that bad?" She asked, taking his hand.

"Not to me. Maybe to the old man, but never me." He said as they took off towards Tanaga's. He thought of what weapons his mate now had at her disposal. But, he soon noticed his thoughts lingered on the woman running next to him. She had matured, as much as he did. She was not the 15 year-old he had first met. She was now stuck at… Shit, how old was she? He also knew that, for the first year of their travels, she had a thing that caused her to bleed for at least five days straight. He almost went insane, but she told him, with a huge blush on her face, that it was her 'period' or 'monthly time' and it was normal for her to bleed. She told him that it meant she was maturing and would be able to bear children easier later on. He could handle the sleepiness or the hunger, but definitely not the evil mood swings! She sat him for no reason and then cried over her action and wrapping it up with something her era called 'horniness'. He called it a strange way of apologizing. Ok, he could handle some of her mood swings, but not all.

"Inuyasha? What is it? Why are you starin at me like that?" Kagome asked, snapping his thoughts into the present.

"Nothing. Forget it. I was just thinking of how beautiful you look as a half-demon." He said, trying to make it sound like he actually was.

"Oh. Ok." She said as they picked up the pace. She was in her own daydream of their past. She was tied to the Jewel as much as she was to Inuyasha. At first, she tried to keep up her schoolwork, but she decided to give up on it for a while, acting sick. Soon, she completely forgot about her school, focused on gathering shards, ect. She was only going on 16, yet, here she was, mated and expecting two of her mate's pups. In a month, she will be 16 and it will have been a year since she met Inuyasha, the love of her life, Miroku, her mentor, Sango, her best friend, and all of her other friends.

"Say, Kagome, not to sound like I forgot, but…" He began.

**Keep reviews coming! =D I love reviews!**


	8. Announcements

**I own nothing... ect. ect. ect**

**~ Announcements! ~**

"My birthday is next month. Do not worry; I almost forgot my own birthday. All ya need to know is that it has been a year since we met. And it has been a year since we met Miroku and the others." She said, giggling. "And to think, Miroku and Sango will be getting married, and Sango made me be her bridesmaid. Oh! She told me to force you into being Miroku's best man, do not ask why. It is important…" She froze as another vision came. This time, she saw the wedding, Miroku in a black _kimono_ like the one he wears now, Inuyasha in his red _kimono_, her in her new _kimono_ and Sango in a beautiful white wedding dress-styled _kimono_. After the wedding, Inuyasha had taken her aside and asked her to be his wife. She had said… Her vision ended there. She had a smile on her face as she started to run again.

"What did ya see? Another vision?" Inuyasha asked, tilting his head.

"Yea. It was of Miroku and Sango's wedding. It had many _kimonos_. After the wedding, you had pulled me aside and, well, asked me to be your wife." She explained.

"And?"

"And that is where my vision left off. I do not know what my answer was." She said, shrugging.

"Oh." Did he sound sad? Or was it her head? She looked at his face, but it was focused ahead.

They reached Tanaga's as the sun started setting. Kagome was about to knock when the doors opened. They walked in and saw tons of _kimonos_ around the main entrance. Kagome saw a woman standing by a large window. "Ah…Visitors… Do you need a _kimono_ perhaps? Or… maybe you need three? Ahh. Yes, I will have to measure you…" The woman turned around and looked like Sesshomaru and like Inuyasha's mother. "I am Tanaga… Ah! Inuyasha! It has been far too long! I knew you when you were but a whelp. Your mother was a beauty… but, not as beautiful as your mate." Tanaga said, walking over to the two. "Hmm… Very beautiful, looks smart, strong, perfect pup bearing hips… Hmm, ah-ha! I got the perfect _kimonos_ for you. Over here. Inuyasha, bring your stunned mate over here, so I can measure her." She said, smiling over her shoulder.

Inuyasha nodded and took Kagome's hand. "_Koi_, she will not hurt ya." He said, making Kagome feel safer.

Kagome stood where Tanaga pointed to and was measured in less than thirty seconds. She was about to ask what was going on when she was given three _kimonos_ wrapped in cloth. Tanaga took her by the arm and sat her down. "Now, you are wondering what is going on. Well, those three _kimonos_ cannot be pierced, can stand fire, cannot be torn and they can stand heavy damage. Their fibers easily repair themselves and can repair the whole _kimono_ in less than a day. Kagome, is it? You remind me of Lady Izioi, Inuyasha's mother. She was not as beautiful, but, she was very smart." Tanaga said, standing up and sending them away. "Do visit again."

Kagome and Inuyasha blinked and found themselves at Totosai's place. "Whoa… Weird…" Kagome said, following her mate into the old man's place. She sat down next to him, as a real female would.

"Hey, old man! We are back! Where are the weapons?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hold on, it's getting there. Always in a rush, like your father…" Totosai said, sighing and turning to face the son of his master. "Here it is. Take care of it!" He said, handing Kagome her new bow and arrows and gave Inuyasha a cloth and whispered something to him. "Now, shoo! Do not come back unless you break Tetsusaiga or need any sharpening." He said.

Inuyasha and Kagome left with Kagome's bow and arrows. The bow was light pink with a gray grip. The string looked no finer than silk thread. Her arrows had lighter shafts and metal tips, with the feathers a dark blue. Kagome played with the string on her bow, waiting for it to snap. It never snapped. Inuyasha blinked at his strange mate. "What are you doing, my love?" He asked.

"I am just seeing if the string will snap, because it looks so fine. I do not want it to snap it when I am fighting." She said, shrugging. She had to guess it would not break. But, she had another thing on her mind. Her pups. The children she was carrying. She started to worry that she would not be a good mother. "Say. Do you think I will be a good mom? I mean, sure, Mama had me at a young age, but then had Sota-san a few years later. I love her to death, but she never had a single relationship. But, if I wind up…" She began.

"You will not. You will be a great mother. Do not doubt yourself. Believe me, you will be a wonderful mother, you have everything a mother needs, and then some." Inuyasha said, grinning. "Besides, the way you are talking now, it is not like you. I know you."

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Yeah I guess I should not talk like that… I will be a great mom. Moreover, you will be the best father. I will just have to make sure that you do not spoil them." She said, giggling. "Say, do you know the gender of the pups?"

"Nope. Not a clue. All I know is that there are two scents inside ya. Oh! Forgot to tell you that the pups will be due in two thousand one hundred thirty one hours instead of those nine months in your era." Inuyasha said, seeing Kagome blink in confusion as they came to Kaede's hut. He followed his mate inside and sat against the wall, like he did when they first began their adventure.

"Oh, Inuyasha, Kagome. I did not expect to see the two of ye for a while. What brings ye both here?" Kaede asked, seeing Kagome as a half-demon. "Child, is that ye? Ye are a _hanyou_ liketh Inuyasha?"

"Yea. Inuyasha and I both agreed that it is best if I am a half-demon like him. For more than one reason. Plus, have you heard from Sango-chan and Miroku-sama?" Kagome asked, sitting across from the old woman who mentored her before Miroku.

"Aye, they are due back any moment now. Ah, Lady Sango, Lord Monk. Just as I was talking about the two of ye. And even Shippou." She said as the three walked in.

"Kag-ma-Kagome! Why do you smell like Inuyasha?" Shippou asked, almost calling Kagome his mother. He jumped into her arms and cuddled near her chest, like he always did.

"Are you a half-demon, Lady Kagome? You look great as a _hanyou_." Miroku said, his hand reaching for her butt, reaching the target. "Ahh…"

"EEK!" Kagome yelped, jumping in the air and scurried on the ground to her mate. She knew he would not change. Her face was frozen at creped out.

Inuyasha held his mate with one arm and held Tetsusaiga with the other. "You _hentai muso_! Can't you keep your hands to either yourself or reach for Sango's butt? I will chop that arm off next time you grope Kagome!" He snarled. "No body touches her butt while I live!"

"So, what are you two doing here at Kaede's?" Sango asked, as if the groping had not taken place.

Kagome regained her complexion, but stayed next to her mate, to prevent another groping. "Well, first of all, congratulations, Sango-chan and Miroku-sama. I am sure whatever day you two get married will be a happy day… Second, Inuyasha and I are going to be parents in a couple months, or two thousand one hundred thirty one hours." She said, cuddling her mate's chest, smiling.

"You adopting? Ow, Sango." Miroku said, being elbowed in the ribs. "Whoa… Big number."

"Quit that, Miroku. You are pregnant, Kagome-chan?" She asked, looking at her two best friends. "Yea, huge."

Kagome nodded with her head still on Inuyasha's chest. "Yeah. He told me today that I am carrying two pups. And that big number of when I am due. There is more. In case you have not realized it, we are mated now." Kagome said, watching the eyes of her best friend and her fiancée light up and smile at the news.

"Wow. You lucky **dogs**. I wish I were-ow!" Miroku said, holding his ribs.

"Congratulations, guys." Sango said, glaring at her fiancée. "So, you will be at the wedding, right?" She asked, hoping to hear from Inuyasha.

"Feh, I have no choice in the matter. Kagome told me about you two getting 'married' or whatever and I agreed to be the monk's 'best man' or whatever that is." Inuyasha said shrugging while keeping a hand on his mate's hip. He could not care less, but, Kagome is like a sister to Sango, get one sad, the other beats the cause. His ears, and Kagome's, flattened as Sango squealed.

"Ow… Sango… tone it down, ok?" Kagome said, hinting at their ears.

"Sorry, forgot that you have super soft hearing. My bad. Am I forgiven?" Sango asked.

"Of course, right, _koishii_?" Kagome asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah, yeah." He shrugged it off. He was about to complain when Shippou jumped on him. "Oi, runt, what the hell?" He growled at the fox-demon.

"I'm happy! You finally manned up to claim Kagome as yours! Otherwise, Koga's claim would have kicked in and…." He stopped short at the glare Inuyasha was sending him. "Sorry."

"You better be, runt. I would have claimed her as mine when I first met her, but, yeah…" He grumbled off, not wanting to tell them about him and Kikyou as much as Kagome knows. "So, when are you two gonna be making pups?" He asked, getting Miroku to blush.

Kagome giggled and lightly swatted him with her tail. "_Koishii_, they will get to it eventually. As long as I get to claim them as my nieces and nephews!" She said matter-of-factly. She could not wait until Sango gets pregnant, so she would have nieces and nephews.

Sango blinked and nodded. "Of course, Kagome-chan… you will be their aunt… and Inu-chan will be their uncle…" She said, smiling.

Kaede looked at Kagome. "So, child, does this mean thou will be able to help me?" She asked.

"Of course, Kaede-nii-chan. I shall always help you, even when I am due." Kagome said, hearing her mate growl a little. "Quit growling. I will try and stop before I am due…" She said, rolling her eyes. Shippou was in her arms again. "So, does that answers your questions, Shippou-chan?"

"Yea… However, I do feel sorry for you. Inuyasha will be more of a pain… He is a pain already. Ow!" He cried after being hit by Inuyasha.

"What do you mean by that, you runt?" He asked.

"Nothing…" Shippou replied.

Kagome shook her head and sighed. She will have to deal with Inuyasha once the pups are born. Yet, she knew he was afraid of being a father himself, with no background to help him. He never knew his dad and his mom died when he was little. He was scared that he would be a bad father and have their pups wind up hating him. Nevertheless, she had faith in him that he would be a great father; better than his own father would, even. She froze as another vision came. It showed them after the wedding and Inuyasha asked her to marry him and she said 'yes'. The vision ended and Kagome smiled a little, knowing the answer that she and Inuyasha wanted to know. She lightly grabbed his ear and whispered what her vision had shown.

Inuyasha's grin grew at what he heard from his mate. So, she had said yes to marry him. That is one less worry. "So, when is the 'big day'?" He asked, not knowing how the human customs went.

"At least two weeks from now. And I will be helping you too, Lady Kaede." Sango said, looking at the old priestess.

"That will be nice. Shall we start now?" Kaede asked the two.

Both nodded and the three women walked out to the fields, with the guys standing guard. Inuyasha focused on every movement of his mate, remembering that what is beneath that _kimono_ belonged to him. "So, Monk, you really ready to settle down?" He asked his eyes still on Kagome.

"Yea. It's about time. With Naraku dead and the Wind Tunnel gone, I do not have to worry about passing that curse down through my children and so on. Why did you settle down? You could have got tons of things done before settling." Miroku asked, looking at Inuyasha.

"Well, I have wanted to settle down once I met Kagome. She made me feel like I could get rid of my fears and things like that and raise my own family. Kagome has changed my outlook on life. I never was this talkable over 50 years ago. I hated humans, never wanted to settle down. That was around the time Onigumo was burned and tossed over the hill into the cave where Kikyou cared for him." Inuyasha explained feeling relieved that now he did not have to hide anything from his friends and mate. "But, once I looked into Kagome's eyes, right before we went to get Kikyou's remains back, I knew I needed her in my life, I just never knew she would be a huge part of my life. Now, to know that there are three lives needing my protection, well, it took me by surprise."

Miroku nodded. "Lady Kagome has changed everyone, has she not? She even befriended Shippou when normal humans would hate demons. And she cares for everyone that gets to know her, except maybe Koga. I have to admit, I am surprised myself at Lady Kagome's caring personality. Especially towards you, Inuyasha. She has tended to your wounds time and again."

"Yeah. She has. Back when she first saw me as a human, I was poisoned by a spider demon and she cried for me. I wondered why she would cry for me. Now I understand. She does not want to lose me. I do not wanna lose her either. Remember when we fought against the Peach Man? I had to hide behind my wall. I was afraid that you, Shippou and even Kagome would laugh if I showed any compassion." Inuyasha said, sitting on the grass.

Miroku sat by him and nodded. "Now you know that you can show anything and we will accept you. It does not matter to us when you have your human time or when you turn full demon. We are not afraid of either side anymore." He explained, watching his fiancée work with her best friend.

"Mhm." Inuyasha replied, nodding.

Kaede helped the girls pick medicinal herbs and put some in a wide basket. "Thank ye for all the help." She said.

"No problem, Kaede. I said I would always help you, except when I give birth. I have always wondered something. What was Inuyasha like over 50 years ago, Kaede?" Kagome asked, leaning over and picking more herbs.

"Well, he was not like he is now. Thou was ruthless and out of control. Thou never had any manners. I will let ye two know one thing: he scared even me Sister Kikyou when they met." Kaede explained. "But now it is like thou is a different person."

Kagome looked at the topic of their conversation, seeing he was looking right at her. She smiled as she and Sango went to find more herbs that Kaede could not get. "Sango, do you think I will be a good mom?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sango asked, stopping. She knew that her best friend would be the best mom ever.

"I do not know. I keep thinking that maybe I might be the worst mother ever. But, I am taking yours and Inu's words to heart." Kagome said.

"I can not believe that this era has changed how you talk." Sango said as they picked the needed herbs and headed back. "You used to use words from your era all the time."

"I guess I am getting used to this life." Kagome said, shrugging. She smiled as they walked past the guys into Kaede's hut. Kagome felt strange that she'd be this happy. Well, she and Inuyasha were expecting the first two of many pups they'll have. "Say, Kaede, what do we do with these herbs?" She asked.

"Ah, ye two can help by grounding those herbs until they become goo." Kaede said, handing them two bowl-like things.

Kagome and Sango nodded and left with their load of herbs, and sat by the small river near the village. Sango saw how Kagome easily sat like Inuyasha did, considering that she was pregnant.

**So, there is one more chapter left... I broke this loooooooooooong story into 9 chapters... Geeezus...**


	9. Reunions and vacation time

**I own nothing... ect. ect. ect**

**~Reunions and vacation time~**

Kagome put a handful of herbs in her bowl and started to mush them in a circular motion. She zoned out, focusing on her movements and her mashing. She did not notice Sango walk away to go to bed, with her fiancée. She added more herbs to the mixture, wanting to get it done for Kaede before too late. Finally, she put the last of the herbs in and finished when she heard her mate sit next to her. "I was going to come back. I just finished making Kaede's goo." Kagome said, getting ready to get up.

Inuyasha grinned. "Do you need to always be so helpful? _Koi_ let us give that… goo to Kaede-hag and then you can sleep in my arms again." He said, helping his mate up and walking with her to Kaede's. He knew that everything would be changing in two thousand one hundred thirty one hours. They walked into the priestess's hut and gave her the goo. "See you tomorrow, hag." He said, walking with his mate back to their hut. "You never did answer my question."

Kagome blinked and shrugged. "I do not know… I just have a feeling that I am supposed to help others. That answer your question, love?" She asked, grinning a little.

Inuyasha nodded. "Oh. One more thing I should let you know. Half-demons are better at 'math' and 'numbers' than humans." He explained.

"Oh. I noticed." She said, nodding her head.

"Yea." He smirked.

"It makes it seem so short." She said, blinking. She hopped onto her mate's back, surprising him. "You did promise to carry me if I was tired…" To add to her case, she fake-yawned and cuddled near his neck. "And I am exhausted. So. Onward!" She said, giggling.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and ran to their hut, since she was tired and all. He saw their hut come into view, but he caught something else… Kouga's rotten scent, but by the way his mate on his back growled lightly, she caught it well before he did. He stopped and let his mate come down off his back, focusing on the woods. "Damn that bastard…" He snarled.

Kagome got off and snarled like her mate. She now knew why he hated Kouga, he was obsessive and annoying. However, she caught another scent… Ayume's! Kouga's fiancée/mate-to-be. When she met the she-wolf, Ayume hated Kagome just because the last variable of their names were the same. Plus, she thought that Kouga had already claimed her as his mate, even though she was innocent back then. "Phew. Ayume is here. She will make Kouga forget about me. I hope." She said, placing a hand on her mate, who was in his fighting stance, making him relax.

Just as she spoke, the she-wolf landed next to her. "Kagome-chan! I thought I smelt someone like Inu-kun. And you are expecting? Wow… When are you due?" She asked.

"I am due in two thousand one hundred thirty one hours. And yes, we are mated... Kouga is not happy. Hopefully you can make him stop lusting after me and start lusting after you." Kagome said, hugging the she-wolf.

Ayume nodded as Kouga landed next to Kagome, who jumped back into her mate's arms, both trying not to growl. "KOUGA! How dare you lust, chase and stalk poor Kagome and her mate! She is happy and expecting, so leave her alone! Why can you not lust over me? Am I ugly?" Ayume said, blinking back tears.

Kouga was taken aback. "No… Not at all. You see, I was trying to give dog-boy some help with what is his. Get his nature to kick in, make his demon side claim Kagome as his mate. I was only helping." Kouga explained, grabbing Ayume and holding her tight. "She is expecting pups? Congratulations to you both." He said, grinning. "It is about time you start making kids."

"Wait… Am I getting this right? You pretended to love Kagome just to annoy me. And that you were just helping me? I could have done it without your help!" Inuyasha snapped, glaring at the wolf-demon. "And yes, she is carrying twins. Why are you so happy? You hate my guts! Or… You just pretended to hate me…" He guessed, seeing Kouga nod. "And… you never loved Kagome, did you?"

"Like a sister. A little sister. So, ya. I still love her like a sister." Kouga said, cuddling Ayume. "I never hated you... I just pretended to hate you. I look to you as a sort of brother now that you have mated with Kagome." He explained.

"Oh. Ok. Well, you two probably want to go mate. Get out of here. Or… I will sick my mate after you! Just kidding. See you around!" Inuyasha said, chuckling lightly and snuggling the woman who is carrying his pups. "Now, where were we going?" He asked, pretending to be Totosai.

Kagome turned around and kissed his neck, cuddling closer. "We were going home, so I can sleep." She said, giggling at how he acted like Totosai to get her attention.

"Oh. Right. I knew that. _Asihiteru, onna koibito._" He said, picking her up and walking the rest of the way to their home. He shut the door behind them and carried her to their bed. When he did not put her down, she looked at him and blinked as if he was someone else. "What? Am I not allowed to carry my woman to bed?" He asked, grinning.

"Yeah… It just took me by surprise. I will have to walk sometimes, you know. But, I will get use to it." Kagome said smiling as he laid her on the bed and cuddled into his chest once he was on the bed. "_Asihiteru, koishii._" She said, falling asleep.

Inuyasha grinned at how fast it took her to fall asleep. He grabbed the blankets, covered them up, lay behind her, put his hand on her stomach, which had gotten a little harder, and fell asleep. He always wanted this life, but he never thought it would come in the form of the woman in his arms.

The next morning, Kagome woke up looking at the chest of her mate. She smiled and stretched. Now that there were two thousand one hundred twenty three hours left of her pregnancy, Kagome felt like the world was hers. She got up out of the arms of her beloved and went to change. The inner _kimono _was whitish gray. The skirt was pink with red, pink and purple roses with golden thorn-like thing. The _kimono_ matched the skirt, with purple and pink dots near the neck. Her _obi _was blue, gold with light pinkish purple petals with a red rope around her waist. The top of the _obi_ was furry-looking. She put in a red hair tie, to keep her ears clear of hair. She had put a hole in the skirt for her tail. Deciding to make something special for her mate, she went into the kitchen and made some pancake batter, adding some Ramen to the mix. While she mixed, some got on her face and hands. She heard her mate enter. "Well, someone's up. And I am not talking about the pups. They were awake." Kagome said, pouring the batter into a pan. She grabbed a spatula and started flipping the pancakes.

"Mmm. I knew that… What in the world is that smell? It smells like Ramen…" He said, licking her cheek. "It tastes like Ramen… And it looks like Ramen… How can you put Ramen like that?" He asked.

"Pancake mix, less pancake, more Ramen. I thought I would make something special. There. All done." She said, placing the pan and everything in the sink. She was gracious that her mate wanted to give her a piece of home from her old era. She took the two plates and sat them on the table like hers in the other era.

Inuyasha grinned and sat behind her, bringing her into his lap. Wrapping his left arm around her waist softly, he took a 'fork', grabbed a Ramen pancake, put it in his mouth and ate it. "Mmm. Best food ever. Kami I love you, your cooking, everything about you. Hell, I cannot even put into words what is going through my head." He said, cuddling her neck. He noticed that she was done with hers easily. "Damn. Forgot that you would be eating way more than me when you are carrying pups." He said, hearing her giggle. "What?"

"It tickles when you cuddle my neck. I just learned how to cook from Mama and school." Kagome said, leaning back in his arms and cuddling into his shoulder. She giggled at what he said. "What? Can you not handle me eating more than you?" She asked, playing with his hair.

Inuyasha shrugged and shook his head. "I will get use to the hunger, but I love the cuddling effect… Just think, two thousand one hundred twenty three hours from now, we'll have two more mouths to feed. At least, for a couple months afterwards. Until then, they will be drinking from you." He grinned and wondered what the pups will look like.

"Yea. I know that, my silly Inuyasha. I mean, I am the one who is going to bring them into the world." She giggled slightly and heard him sigh in defeat. _This will prove to be fun_, she thought.

They had forever together, even if it started out terrible.

**Ok, that's the end and the title was meant to mean that their 'vacation' is being together without worries. =O Thanks!**


End file.
